Familia
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Little snapshots at the cute family that was made up of Spain, Belgium, and Romano. Oneshot.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I have recently fallen in love with this family. Spain, Belgium, and Romano.**

**This is a oneshot and its time frame varies with each section.**

**Not everything might fit however. I don't know how Belgium was treated under Spanish rule but this is the Spain we all know and love, I'm trying to stay as Hetalia-canon as possible with him while at the same time adding some other not so canon things.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Belgium giggled as she fixed the little crown of flowers on Romano's head.

"Oh Roma. You are so cute you know?" she said.

Romano blushed slightly as he tried to take it off.

Belgium pressed it down slightly. "Oh come on Roma. Keep it on."

Romano scowled but put down his arms.

Belgium smiled.

* * *

Belgium sighed as she washed another plate. Romano was faithfully at her side with a towel in his little hands. She handed him a plate she had washed and he wiped it clean of spare drops of water.

She smiled down at him before bringing her attention back to the plates.

A crash brought her out of her thoughts suddenly.

Looking to the side where Romano was she saw on the floor the broken remains of the dish that had been in his hands.

"Darn." she said kneeling down.

A sniffling caused her to look up. Romano had tears in the corner of his eyes.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Roma what's wrong?"

"I messed up again." he said quietly. "I always mess up and now Spain is going to get angry at me."

Belgium smiled encouragingly "You and I both know that Spain will not get angry at you."

"Yes he will." Romano said not looking up from the floor. His small fists came to his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tears that are starting to fall. "I always mess up. I try to clean but I only make more of a mess. He's going to be angry and he's going to give me away."

"Romano look at me." she said pulling his head up by his chin gently until he was looking at her in the eyes. "Listen to me. Spain loves you, you know he does. He's not going to care about a silly little plate."

Romano didn't look convinced so she smiled and said "But regardless of that I don't think there is a reason that we have to tell him."

"Re-really?"

Belgium smiled and stepped over the mess to the cabinet and opened it. "Really."

She pulled out a container and then the contents. "In fact."

She kneeled down and pressed it against Romano's lips.

"We'll seal this promise with some chocolate."

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Belgium cried out as she and Hungary ran to their respective adoptive sons.

Hungary held Veneziano in her arms while Belgium held Romano back. He continued to squirm and try to get to his brother.

"Roma what's wrong?" Belgium asked holding onto the child tighter.

The answer was in Italian and judging on the way he was spitting it out the words were all curses. Veneziano was holding tightly onto Hungary's dress and whimpering slightly.

Belgium turned her head slightly and saw Spain and Austria running towards them.

"What happened?" Spain asked her breathlessly.

"I don't know, all of a sudden the two were fighting." she said.

"Romano leaped at Italy first." Hungary said.

Austria sighed. "Honestly Spain I gave you the other Italian in hopes that you could teach them how to behave properly. I see it was all for none however."

Spain turned angrily towards Austria. "Don't you dare insult either Romano or me Austria. You might be my friend but I won't allow you to talk like that to him."

"I will talk however I see fit." Austria shot back.

Belgium saw Spain's eyes darken and his hands curl slightly into fists. Her eyes widened.

She quickly grabbed Spain by the arm while still holding Romano in her other arm.

"Spain come on. Let's go home." she pleaded slightly.

In answer Spain turned and begun to walk to where their carriage was waiting for us.

"Bye Hungary." she said quickly.

"Bye Bel." she replied.

Romano turned and glared at his brother from his place in Belgium's arms.

"Mine." he hissed at Veneziano.

"Mine." he shot back.

Belgium chooses to remain quiet until the three of them were in the carriage and were well on their way home. Spain was sitting with his legs crossed and looking out the window while his eyes were narrowed and he was grinding his teeth slightly.

When he glanced at Romano Belgium saw his face relax into a gentler one.

"Roma. What happened there?" he asked.

Romano clutched at his dress and didn't look up from his lap.

"Roma. Please tell me." Spain said patiently.

Romano mumbled something under his breath.

"You need to speak a little louder Roma, I didn't hear you."

Romano sighed and looked out the window. "We were talking and we got into a fight over who was better."

Spain and Belgium shared a look.

"Over who was better with what?" she asked.

Romano shook his head. "Not with what, with who."

He stared determinedly out the window. "He said that Hungary was the best mother someone could have. I said no."

Romano's face was completely red at this point and he whispered. "And I said that Belgium was the best mother anyone can have."

"Roma." Belgium said gently, touched beyond belief.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

He made a noise of disagreement and quickly wiggled out of her hug.

However she saw the small smile on his face as he turned back to the window.

* * *

Spain sighed as he finally came back to his home. It's been months since he was able to step on his own land. Most of his time had been devoted to the New World and his new colonies, the disrespectful and barbaric colonies that they were.

It was late at night however. The streets he walked were empty and deserted. Not that he had anything to fear. He still carried his giant axe encrusted with blood on his back.

He finally stepped on the porch of his house and pulled out his key. He quickly entered his home.

The first thing he did was open the closest closet to the door and quickly put his axe and bloody clothes into it. Neither Romano nor Belgium were allowed to open this closet, the only rule he had really. He didn't want them to see all the blood.

Thankfully he kept a spare change of clothes in there as well so he pulled on the clean shirt and pants before leaving the closet.

He walked into the kitchen ready to get something quick to eat before going to sleep when something on the table caught his eye.

A lid was on the table. He knew that Romano had a tendency to forget to put everything away but Belgium didn't. He shook his head in amusement before lifting it and preparing to put it in the cabinet.

A plate of food was underneath it.

Spain started in surprise. He had only written once and that had been weeks ago. Either they were really lucky in guessing when he would come home.

Or they had put out a plate of food incase he came home at night ready for him every night.

He smiled at his little colonies actions before sitting at the table and beginning to eat the food.

When he had finished he quickly washed the plate and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and entered his room. He then stopped in surprise.

Belgium and Romano were curled up together under the covers. It seemed that they wanted to know when he was back the moment he came back.

He smiled. He looked to the guest rooms and then back to his bed.

It was more than big enough for the three of them.

As gently and as quietly as he was able to he lifted the side of the covers and slid under them. He froze when Belgium shifted slightly but relaxed when she didn't move.

He gratefully lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

A hand touched his arm.

Opened them he saw Belgium's smiling face above his. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home." she whispered as she lay back down. Romano shifted slightly in his sleep and moved closer to her.

"Good to be back." he said.

* * *

Spain smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." he said, helping her pack her bags.

Belgium didn't say anything as she placed another of her dress into the bag. Her arms were shaking and there were tears in her eyes.

She brought her hands to her face and tried to wipe away the tears. However soon she was sobbing into her hands instead.

Spain quickly came to her side and hugged her.

"I don't want to." she sobbed. "I don't want to leave. I'm happy here."

"I know." Spain murmured. "And I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do now."

She clutched tighter to him.

Looking up she saw Romano in the doorway looking at her.

"Oh Roma." she said taking the few steps towards him and hugging him closely. He didn't say anything but he allowed himself to be hugged and even clutched her dress in his fists.

"I'm going to miss you too Roma. So much." she said.

Spain watched them sadly as he finished packing.

Spain and Romano walked her to the front door. She reached for the doorknob with her bag in her hand. She glanced back.

Spain was smiling sadly at her and Romano was looking to the side.

"I'll miss you both." she said quietly before opening the door and quickly leaving.

A choking sound made Spain look down.

Romano was trying to fight off the tears.

He quickly bent down and gathered Romano in his arms.

"We still have each other, right Roma?" he asked gently.

Romano didn't answer but clutched tighter to his shirt.

**And so Belgium left Spain. I think she was then taken under French rule but I can't remember for sure.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
